


bullshit

by angelsprunch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, bill and stan are the main characters, everyone else makes a small appearance, for the other stancy scene that broke my heart, i might post a sequel, this is based off of the stancy party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: bill loves stan. stan says it's bullshit.





	bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the party scene with steve and nancy from stranger things season 2. so be careful i guess? there might be spoilers. please tell me what you think!!

Stan wanted to talk about what happened in the sewers with the losers, but it seemed like no one else wanted to talk about it. Most of the losers didn’t seem to even remember everything that happened and Stan could feel himself crumbling. All he wanted to do was discuss what happened. Stan thought that maybe if he had the chance to just  _talk_ about everything that happened then maybe he could start to get over it. He had voiced these feelings to Bill, but he was quick to shut Stan down.

_“Don’t you ever just want to talk about it? I mean... it took your brother, Bill.”_

_“I j-just think it’s better if we m-move on.”  
_

_“Move on? Are you kidding me?”  
_

_“Let’s just go to Ruh-Richie’s party tonight.”  
_

_“And do what? Pretend that thing didn’t terrorize all of us?”  
_

_“I just think it’s b-better if we act like st-stupid teenagers.”  
_

_Stan fell silent as he stared at Bill. That was what he wanted to do? Go to a party and get wasted? There was a huff and he ran his hand through his curly hair. Stan supposed he could swallow how he felt for now. If it made Bill happy, he’d do this. “Yeah, fine.”_

* * *

 

Walking into the party, Stan was hit with the loud music and the strong scent of alcohol. Him and Bill hadn’t arrived together because Bill was helping Ben with his costume. Instead, Stan had shown up with Beverly and he heard her heels clicking on the sticky floor as she left in search of Ben. As he looked around, the curly haired boy wondered how Richie managed to find the perfect abandoned buildings for parties. He always seemed to be able to invite the entire school despite not bothering to know everyone’s name. 

Stan had discarded his button downs in favor of a t-shirt with the words “This is my Halloween costume” printed on them. There were other people who weren’t dressed up, but Stan didn’t care much. He would have worn this even if everyone had dressed for the event. Richie came from around the corner with a hook over his hand and an eye-patch covering one eye. His glasses had been discarded for the night and Stan wondered how the boy could see. “Stan the man! How did I get lucky enough for you to grace me with your presence!” Stan stared at the boy for a moment before speaking. “Where’s the alcohol?”

Richie grinned and lead the boy to the kitchen where there were several bottles of liquor. Stan moved to mix himself a drink, but Richie stopped him and made Stan’s drink himself. “I’m the best one at mixing drinks out of our group, you know that. Let me treat you.” he said, handing the red solo cup over to the boy. Stan was going to protest, but he couldn’t come up with any good reason to. This was what Bill wanted. They were supposed to be stupid teenagers, so Stan was going to be a stupid teenager. 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Stan to lose count of his drinks. He felt so loose and free. His hair was beyond messed up, but Stan hadn’t noticed. Even if he had noticed, he wouldn’t have cared. Everything felt so free and for once, Stan wasn’t thinking about the scars on his face or the events in the sewer. Instead, he was thinking about how much fun he was having while he danced in the dingy house that Richie had found for his Halloween party. 

Stan was pulled from his fun, though, when Bill tried to stop him from pouring yet another drink. “I t-think you’ve had e-enough.” came Bill’s voice. It brought a scowl to Stan’s face as he tried to wrestle his full cup away from his boyfriend. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Stupid teenagers?”  he spit back, trying once more to get his cup free from Bill. Bill continued to insist that Stan had had enough, but he wasn’t listening. The two wrestled over the cup until it spilled all over Stan’s shirt. The entire party seemed to go silent and Eddie rushed over to the couple. 

With a groan, Stan stumbled past his friend and hurried towards a bathroom with a bottle of water in his hand. There was no doubt in his mind that the plumbing didn’t work in here. However, Stan could use the mirror, his flashlight on his phone, and the water bottle in an attempt to get the stain out of his shirt. Bill was quick to follow Stan into the bathroom, using the light from his own phone to illuminate the bathroom. “Stan, it i-isn’t coming out.” he mumbled as he watched the boy attempt to get the stain out of his shirt. Some of the stickiness was going away, but the stain was there to stay.

“This is bullshit.”

“Let’s just.. L-let’s go home. You can w-wear one of my s-shirts.”

“No, you’re bullshit.”

“I’m b-bullshit?”

“Yes! We’re here at this party. We’re pretending we  _didn’t_ almost die. We’re pretending we’re having fun. Pretending we’re in  _love_.”

“ _Pretending w-we’re in love?”_

Bill stared at his boyfriend with a hurt look of confusion. “You d-don’t love me?” Stan went back to rubbing at his shirt and was silent for a moment. “It’s bullshit.” he whispered. Bill pushed past Stan, shaking his head. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but he know he couldn’t stand here and listen to Stan. He walked through the party and left after asking Mike to make sure that Stan got home safely.


End file.
